


【居北】助眠(pwp，一发完)【朱白】

by Marilyn_Roses



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 00:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marilyn_Roses/pseuds/Marilyn_Roses
Summary: 这招不一定有效，也有可能兴奋过头反作用。不过还是没有by也没有zyl，用不了这招最苦涩(˘̩̩̩ε˘̩ƪ)





	【居北】助眠(pwp，一发完)【朱白】

连着拍一段时间夜戏的结果就是，生物钟有点倒不过来。朱一龙在床上睁着眼，睡不着。

他看了看床头的小闹钟。一点半。

然而看时间并没有多少催眠的作用，反而让他更难入睡了。

他翻过身，与白宇面对面躺着。

黑夜里他看不清白宇的脸。

但是他可以听见白宇均匀的呼吸声。他朝白宇的方向枕了枕，脸颊上的绒毛便仿佛感受到白宇呼出的气息，痒痒的。

白宇没有盖好被子，肩膀和手都露在被子外面。空调吹了一夜，他裸露的肌肤也是凉飕飕的。

朱一龙的手顺着他的肩膀滑到他的手腕，心中的那根指针，就跟着指向了清醒以外的方向。

朱一龙一只手垫在了白宇脖子下，另一只手探进了自己的裤子。

这不是一个很适合手活的姿势，但大概是因为白宇睡在他旁边，他还是很快找到了愉悦的情绪。

他的胸膛起伏着，手指轻轻地摩挲着白宇的颈后。

在他喘着气阖上眼时，他感受到，身边的人将手覆在了他正在忙活的那只手上面。

这个钟点，白宇还没进入深度睡眠，一些细微的动静就足以让他苏醒过来。

更何况，朱一龙被子下的动静实在叫人难以忽视。

他伸手一握，朱一龙的动作便停了。

“你不是明天要一大早上班吗？”白宇没有开灯，也没有挪开手。

“睡不着。”朱一龙小声说，“打出来容易犯困。”

“这个程度…”白宇拨开朱一龙的手，由下而上地将那家伙揉了一遍，“距离能让你犯困，还有好一阵吧。”

“那你帮帮忙呗。”

白宇没有回答他，只是用拇指搓着他刚渗出的水，在那龟头上打转。

他望向朱一龙。适应了黑暗之后，他便能看见朱一龙回望着他的眼。那漂亮的眸子，在夜里，依然泛着水光。

那双眼冲他一眨，他便听见心里响了一声“嗒”。

就像打火机的声响。

白宇还在那儿凭直觉胡乱地给自己上着润滑，朱一龙便已经将他的腿扛了起来。

那被他摸得滚烫的肉棒先是在他的后穴浅浅地试探着，他将腿分得再开一些，整整的一截就顺着那湿滑的润滑剂全部推了进来。

朱一龙抱着他的双腿起劲儿地顶着，他们睡的弹簧床跟着他的动作摇晃。这哪里是失眠，分明是早上不够累，精力过分充沛。

那饱满的下体撞击着他的屁股，下压的时候，朱一龙的腹肌紧紧地挤着蹭着他的睾丸和茎身。原本那欲火只是在他甬道里燃烧，这样纠缠，白宇只觉得前面也被勾出了兴致，嘴巴越来越渴望着亲吻。

他也顾不得朱一龙还想继续加快了，挣扎着搂住朱一龙起身，一边堵着他的嘴，一边跨坐到了他的身上。扶准了位置往下一坐，两人的身体便再次紧密地贴到了一起。

“摸我。”

朱一龙发出了一声轻轻的笑，听话地替白宇盘起那在他肚皮上甩动的下体。

恰到好处的摩擦与力度，逼得白宇昂首叫了起来，过了一阵，那被玩到发胀的家伙便在朱一龙的几记深顶下喷出了白浊的体液，都溅到了朱一龙的小腹上。

伴随着前后高潮而来的，是不受控的大腿颤抖与甬道收缩，白宇这样骤然收紧，原已临近峰顶的朱一龙也跟着往里一冲，尽数泄了……

朱一龙的手还撂在他大腿和他泄过的家伙上，人却已经阖上了眼。

“切。”

白宇笑着捏了捏他的鼻子，起身去上个厕所。

回来后，他脱下被汗水打湿的背心，钻进了被窝，发现自己彻底精神了。

“操，轮到我睡不着了。”

第二天，两人都顶着黑眼圈。

但朱一龙起床后看着身边躺着的人，便不自觉地神清气爽了起来。

“嘻嘻，果然打炮助眠……”

他俯身在白宇的脸上啄了啄，想轻手轻脚地挪开。

不料，床上的人突然睁开了眼，拽住他的手，狠狠地在他脸上回嘬了一口。

“助个屁！”

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 这招不一定有效，也有可能兴奋过头反作用。  
> 不过还是没有by也没有zyl，用不了这招最苦涩(˘̩̩̩ε˘̩ƪ)


End file.
